


Then Look Again

by aformofmotion



Category: due South
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, you thought I was chasing away anyone who so much as looked at you outta the goodness of my heart? Cuz I gotta tell you, Fraser, it ain't that good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Look Again

Danielle isn't getting the picture and it's making Ray twitchy. Fraser looks just about as uncomfortable as he usually does in these situations, and every time he moves to get away Danni follows him. It's not techincally Ray's business, but...  
  
Clearly some form of intervention is called for.  
  
He watches for a minute more before approaching, then carefully insinuates himself into Fraser's space, arms throws across his shoulders. "How's it going, Frase?"  
  
Fraser shifts to look at him without moving away, and he can see Danni's eyes dart between them suspiciously. Good. "Well, Ray, I was just explaining to Miss Arnay the difference btween paleolithic and neolithic forms of-"  
  
"Fascinating," he drawls.  
  
Danni's eyes go wide, then she squeaks and hastily excuses herself. Ray tries not to look too smug as he eases back into marginally his own space.  
  
"Ray," Fraser says hesitantly. "I believe Miss Arnay now believes-"  
  
"Yep," he interrupts, because he can't bear to hear Fraser say it. "That bother you?"  
  
"No," Fraser says finally,  in this strange-soft voice that makes the hairs on the back of Ray's neck stand up.  
  
"Okay, good. I'm gonna go find some coffee, you want something?"  
  
  
  
He slams on the breaks with about an inch of road to spare. "Get in the car," he snaps, and barely waits for Fraser to comply before taking off again.  
  
He should have been able to see right through Chelle's nice girl act. Okay, so she wasn't a criminal mastermind or anything, but still. He knows girls like her. No way was offering to "share a taxi" just an innocent gesture.  
  
He realises he's muttering when he catches sighs of the wary look Fraser's giving him. " _What?_ "  
  
"Nothing." Fraser looks out the window for a minute, then sighs. "All right. I simply don't understand why you're so upset. It was merely a taxi."  
  
It jumps out of his mouth before he can make it sound like anything other than what it is. "Because you're _mine_."  
  
Beside him, Fraser tenses. And Ray nearly drives right off the road, because that's not the look of a man who's been offended. It's the the look of a man who's given up on getting what he wants and is trying desperately not to want it anymore.  
  
Holy crap.  
  
  
  
He shoves Fraser into an alley the next chance he gets. It's dark enough that no one can see them from the street, which is good, without being so dark he can't see what he's doing, which is better.  
  
"Ray?" Fraser asks, confused, just before his back hits the wall and he has Ray plastered against his front as if any space at all between them would be a travesty. So only about half an inch closer than usual.  
  
Ray kisses him and Fraser tenses up exactly as expected so Ray just keeps on kissing him until he relaxes into it, then pulls away -barely- with an audible sigh. "Any questions?" Of course Fraser has questions, but Ray doesn't let him get more than two words out before kissing him quiet again. "Funny thing about trying to to watch someone, Frase? You tend to miss things like them trying not to watch you."  
  
"I don't understand," he says weakly. Which must be the most obvious lie in the world, but he's got this look in his eyes like he's absolutely terrified to start hoping for anything. Like he might blink and find out he's dreamed the last ten minutes. Ray knows that look.  
  
"What, you thought I was chasing away anyone who so much as looked at you outta the goodness of my heart? Cuz I gotta tell you, Fraser-" He shifts so that Fraser can feel his growing arousal. "-it ain't that good."  
  
Fraser makes this strangled sort of noise and then Ray's the one with his back to the wall and Fraser's body's pressed against him and Fraser's tongue's in his mouth and Fraser's hands are on his face. _Yeah._ Now this was the reaction he was going for in the first place. His hands settle over Fraser's hips.  
  
Suddenly Fraser tears himself away and stumbles a couple steps backwards.  
  
"What-" He stops and drags his voice back down to the correct register. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Fraser says shakily. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
He takes a step forward and Fraser takes one back. "Then what-?"  
  
Fraser's blushing, which is definitely a good look for him, and his eyes are wide and dilated. He licks his lips and it's probably a minor miracle that Ray actually hears the words he says. "I was hoping we could relocate to somewhere more private."  
  
"Okay," Ray says slowly. "And the thing where you're practically running away right now is because...?"  
  
"I don't think I'll make it if you touch me again."  
  
 _Christ._ If that thought doesn't go straight through him like a genuine electric shock Ray'll... well, he'll figure out how to end that sentence when his brain isn't leaking out his ears. Jesus. He swallows a couple times to work enough moisture back into his mouth to say "Cool," and reaches out.


End file.
